


I Need You To Burn

by General_Autumn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Autumn/pseuds/General_Autumn
Summary: Kylo knew Hux had hated him. It was plain as day. What he didn’t know took him for a loop. Now all he had to do was get the General to admit to everything he was hiding. Did Hux really believe Kylo wouldn’t have figured it out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea how to explain my urge to write this. It was more of a last second idea I needed to write. First chapter is simple, second chapter... I don't know. It just will be more of a sexual thing so I rather warn everyone ahead of time just in case you aren't into that sorta thing. Don't know what people expect from me because I'm new to the whole 'writing' thing but whatever. Have fun.
> 
> -Autumn

“General, any more information on the Rebels?” Ren asked even though he already knew the answer. In all honesty, he was just trying to get the General alone in his own quarters. 

“We have been trying to track the Millennium Falcon through light speed but they must have went to the Outer Rim and went to any planet for which we’ve lost contact. They must be hiding upon the weak now.” Hux informed, “We’ll snuff them out just as we have before. They can try all they want to scatter themselves but they can’t top our new forms of tracking and precision upon the battlefield.”

Kylo nodded in silent agreement. With how little the Rebel Alliance has become, there was no doubt of their inevitable win in this war. Kylo knew what his real problem was; Hux. He knew from the start that Hux hated him. He also knew there was more to Hux than just another face in the First Order. Kylo felt Hux through the force after his battle with Rey. He felt him move for his blaster. Ren got up in an instant almost believing he had to fight back but another part of him knew Hux wouldn’t pull the trigger. 

A small part of him knew all along that even Hux has secrets. He could almost feel it when Hux hid the gun back into his coat. The different feelings pieced together so easily yet all the feelings were mixed. Snoke was dead and an explanation had to be made. The ship had been sliced in half because Hux didn’t make the right call. Hux didn’t want to be blamed for everything going wrong and losing the upper hand advantage of being the only one Snoke trusted enough with commands. He was losing everything in this one battle and then his eyes came upon Kylo passed out on the floor. Of course he was angry; he hated Ren. But there was something more in that moment that even Hux couldn’t ignore. He needed Ren. He needed him to take the fall. He needed someone to take charge so he could regain trust from his armies. Part of him wanted Ren dead so he could be in charge but he also knew the lack of faith that would follow after if both of the First Orders first commands were dead. Hux needed him, hated him, and another feeling was there also. That’s why Ren kept him alive. Kylo also used force to keep Hux at bay from taking too much power at the First Orders weakest moment.

Now Kylo needed more information. He knew there were more feelings within Hux that could make or break whether he would be useful to Kylo or not. Feelings and secrets that could explain so much as to what was there was all along.

Hux watched Kylo go through his Holo and figured that’s all Ren called him for, “If that’s all you’ll be needing, I’ll be on my way.”

Hux went to turn and walk away but Kylo spoke up, “You realize Snoke purposely pinned us against each other?”

Hux clenched his fist in frustration but wasn’t about to admit how annoyed he was that Kylo would distract him from his work for meaningless chatter, “Considering he’s dead, I don’t believe it matters now.” 

“But it does.” Kylo spoke close enough where he was towering over Hux, “He knew well enough that if we actually played well with each other that we could have killed him and taken power for ourselves.”

“Bearing in mind that the girl had no problem taking him out, what does it matter if together we had enough power?” Hux practically spat, “Also take into consideration that we would be fighting over the throne or be in a predicament so similar to the one we are currently in.”

Ren never broke contact with Hux’s eyes. He was more determined now to solve his questioning mind. He knew there was a very good reason he kept Hux alive, but he needed Hux to feel the same about his own reasoning for keeping Kylo alive, “General, you are very skilled at war tactics and making soldiers. You live and breathe for the First Order and your conquest of ruling this galaxy. Don’t insult me by thinking I don’t feel the same.” 

“What are you getting at, Supreme Leader?” Hux hissed.

Kylo moved in closer, “It’s a shame you don’t already know. You are normally ahead of all the officers when it comes to analyzing a situation.”

“If you’re threatening me-” 

“What would you do?” Ren posed, “You and I both know you won’t make your move yet, you’re smarter than that.” 

“Why complements all of the sudden?” Hux inquired, “Really believe you can catch me off guard?”

Ren turned and looked towards a wall, “I thought it was obvious. I planning on making a proposition for you.”

“As if I would be foolish enough to believe a child like you could ever offer me anything.” Hux snarled and Kylo whipped around so fast it almost passed off as wind. Kylo knew he was testing him. Hux was waiting for Kylo to use the force or even just to slap Hux across the face, but Kylo didn’t flinch. When Kylo didn’t use his power to inflict pain on him, Hux nearly lashed out. He thought Kylo was mocking him; What a fool. 

“You weren’t even strong enough to handle the girl! You let her kill Snoke and now we are stuck in this ridiculous-” 

“Save your breath.” Kylo cut him off, “You and I both know you aren’t so dense to believe the girl killed Snoke, defeated me, and took out all of Snoke’s guards.” 

Hux was quiet. Kylo knew he had to word each sentence just right in order to achieve his ultimate goal. Kylo searched Hux’s face to see if Hux was even taking in everything Kylo was throwing at him. One word out of phrase and Hux will turn away from him in seconds but would play it out in order to save his own skin. Kylo took a breath and spoke, “You know I killed Snoke. Do you know why?”

Hux could barely speak but whispered, “He stood in your path.”

Kylo felt all of Hux’s misemotions. He could feel Hux’s fear of him and knew he had to push the fear out of him. He had to bring back the Hux he knew. The Hux who wouldn’t hesitate to point out all of Kylo’s wrongs and wouldn’t delay in spitting a snarky remark towards the man he feared before him. 

“He was going to use me in order to achieve success in taking out the Rebels and then he would have killed us both because we would then stand in his path of becoming the ultimate ruler of the galaxy.” Ren stated. 

“You took the throne for yourself.” Hux muttered. 

“I took the blame for the First Orders recent embarrassment.” Kylo expressed, “We had the Rebels on a thread but blew every shot of wiping them out completely. If I wanted the throne to myself, you wouldn’t still be here in my path.”

“Is that so?” Hux flared, “You’re using me as mockery. Throwing me around like a child for personal amusement. You are about to do to me as you claimed Snoke would do to us. You are going to use me to handle the armies you can’t control just yet and then you will finish me off once you have to the chance.”

“You're not an idiot, I’m sure you know why I choked you, threw you to a wall.” Kylo waved a hand dismissively.

“To show power.” Hux spat.

“Because you aren’t really to show yours.” Kylo shot. Hux was furious and Kylo loved it. This is the Hux he could deal with. 

“Are you really trying to convince me that you will need me even after my purpose has been served?” Hux practically fumed, “How stupid do you think I am?!”

Kylo wished for the best before he spoke. He was going off of instinct to see if the assumed feelings Hux was hiding were the ones he believed he needed from Hux. Kylo looked Hux dead in the eye and was close enough to where his lips could almost touch Hux’s, “Surely you know what I have been trying to get at this entire time.” Hux swallowed, waiting for explanation, “I hated you because I never thought I would have a chance to have you by my side. I knew you hated me just as much because of Snoke’s attention on me. I felt the same way towards you. Snoke did that on purpose. He used me because I was an animal that, if controlled, could show unwilting power.”

“I-”

“You are a ruthless General of the First Order that didn’t even hesitate to blow up five planets to show your power.” Hux was almost shaking and his feelings were almost indescribable as Kylo continued, “You’ve dealt with me, even fought with me over what is right for the Order. You are more capable than what even Snoke believed. I’m not asking you to get a job done, not to be my second in command.”

“What do you want?” Hux shook with the words coming out almost as a breath. 

“ I need you to be my equal.” Kylo’s words ghost upon Hux’s lips, “I need you to understand that I can’t do this alone even if the Rebels are gone. You’re strategic; I’m a monster. That makes us an unstoppable force.” Kylo made sure Hux was hanging on every word, “I need you.”

Hux was barely breathing. He didn’t want to believe anything Kylo was saying, much less think that Kylo needed him. Kylo knew Hux would have mixed emotions but he also knew which emotion would win. Hux had a lust for power, Kylo was power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone one who commented and liked this fic! Also thank you for your patience because I am under a lot of stress right now. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter!
> 
> -Autumn

Hux’s mind flashed so many notions as Kylo’s breath traced against his face. Kylo said he needed him. Hux’s senses were at war as he battled through his emotions. Everything Kylo was saying had to be a trap. The only problem; Hux wasn’t being cautious enough if it were. He’s been in serious situations before and always ended out on top, but with Kylo, it’s different. He has a drive in him that always wants to argue with Ren, always wants to prove just how wrong Ren’s actions were. Hux purposely let Kylo fail just to let him know that he was smarter than him, that he was more important than what Ren believed. Now Ren was saying he needed him. 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux began and Kylo turned away from him. Hux wanted to grab his wrist and turn him around so that Kylo never showed his back to him. The idea of being Ren’s equal was too tempting but deep down Hux felt there had to be some form of a lie hidden in Kylo’s wishes. Why would Ren really need him? Sure they have a history and Kylo did give some reasons but they were very open ended. Hux refused to trust Kylo just yet, “Do tell what your real proposal is? How would we even become equals?”

Kylo turned around with a smirk. Hux froze where he stood, his stomach did a flip and he prepared for the worst. Kylo began pacing the room, looking at the interior designs, “I know enough about you General that helps persuade me into believing you deserve a higher rank.” Kylo scanned Hux’s stance and continued, “The title you want is Grand Marshall, am I correct?”

“As if it would mean anything right now.” Hux snapped, “There’s nothing I did that would involve me receiving a higher rank!”

“Like I don’t realize that?” Ren posed, “The next battle against the Rebels you have the opportunity to prove your worth to the First Order. Prove it, and you get your title.”

“Why are you so keen on this?” Hux peered, “Why are you so determined to have me at your side? What makes you believe I even want Grand Marshall?”

For some reason that got a reaction out of Kylo. He ran up to Hux, nearly spitting in his face, “Don’t you dare say you don’t want to conquer this galaxy and bring order! You of all people Hux, you not only want the perfect title, but the ability to make things a little bit more ‘orderly’.” Kylo back up a step, “At least I thought you had the capability.”

Hux clenched his fist, “That still doesn’t answer all my questions.” Kylo flinched, looking at Hux with a scowl on his face, and Hux resumed, “Sure you need me, but don’t you dare pretend you want me. You act as though your need for me has some kind of wanting to it. Admit you only need me so you can sustain the Order, that you won’t kill me even after you’re done with me, and admit you don’t want me.”

Hux was looking at Ren with exasperated displeasure and Ren grimaced, “I do need you, I won’t kill you.”

“And..?” Hux leaned in for a further implication. It was Kylo’s turn to clench his fist. 

“And? I’m offering you your Grand title and to be my equal. I’m also not going to kill you.” Kylo turned away, looking out into space through a window, “Nothing more.”

Hux went to argue further but Kylo interrupted and sent him off to try and locate the remaining Resistance. Hux was furious and stormed out of the room. 

Once Hux was gone, Kylo could almost laugh at the thoughts Hux let slip. He knew he was winning Hux over. Now Ren could confirm his thoughts of what he should do with Hux. Did the General really believe Ren wouldn’t have figured him out? 

Cycles have passed since their little ‘argument’ and they had the resistance at the end of a string. Kylo stood next to Hux as they captured a ship with Poe Dameron, the new General of the Resistance, and he was put through Ren’s torture chambers again until he received all the last specks of information about the few remaining Rebels. In this final battle, Kylo announced Hux Grand Marshall. No one could argue that Hux didn’t deserve his shiny new title. 

Over those cycles Kylo had spoken to Hux from a distance, using only his Datapad for what seemed more as emergencies. Kylo had to give Hux time to evaluate their conversation. His soul purpose to let it drive Hux insane by the lack of face to face communication. He would still feel Hux through the force, he knew what was constantly running around Hux’s mind. He knew Hux was wondering why he never admitted to not wanting him, why Kylo was ignoring him if he did want him. Ren also felt the overwhelming emotions Hux felt when Kylo announced him as Grand Marshall. He decided after the ceremony to have Hux visit his quarters in private. 

“Supreme Leader.” Hux spoke.

“Grand Marshall.” Ren acknowledged, “Incredible job tracking down the Rebels.”

“Don’t patronize me.” Hux glowered, “You’ve been ignoring my every form of contact ever since your proposal.” Ren turned away from him with a shrug and within seconds, Hux flung the dagger from his sleeve. Kylo luckily spun around to dodged it but Hux was fuming, “Don’t you dare go on ignoring me still! Stop acting like a child and face me!”

Ren rolled his eyes as he strode up to Hux. He leered over Hux, inching close enough that Hux didn’t back away, “I told you that I wasn’t going to kill you, the least you could do is treat me with the same respect.”

Hux smacked Kylo across the face then Kylo grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the table. Hux tried struggling for a few seconds before spewing at Ren, “If you want respect from me then give me respect by actually talking to me in person!” 

Kylo leaned his face closer to Hux, “Why would you need to actually see me. You did just fine on you own.” Kylo nearly whispered as he pushed his lips to Hux’s ear, “What is it that you are really upset about?”

Hux used one of his knees to push Kylo away and pulled himself up on the table, “What are you getting at?” 

Kylo clenched his fist and took two steps back, “How foolish do you think I am, Grand Marshall?”

“Foolish? You’re not foolish, you’re crazy!” Hux spouted standing up seething with rage. 

“And you love it!” Kylo practically screamed. At first Hux looked confused and was about to shrug it off as Kylo thinking too highly of himself, but Kylo was looking too surprised with the words that came out of his mouth that Hux knew something was wrong. It took almost seconds for Hux to understand what Ren was really saying. Both of them froze where they stood. Kylo for realizing he admitted to knowing Hux’s feelings towards him, and Hux for realizing Kylo knew his feelings and was using it against him. Hux walked back into the table Kylo pinned him to earlier. He was shaking and Kylo knew he had blown his one shot with Hux, or did he? Ren took a half step forward and mumbled, “That has to be the reason you put up with me.”

Hux was hesitant, looking towards a window that showed the space surrounding them. Kylo waited patiently for a response because he knew if he moved now, he might destroy every shot he had. He couldn’t lose Hux now that he made him Grand Marshall, but he could lose his trust and he couldn’t afford to have that happen if he planned on having said person help him take over the galaxy. A few countless seconds later, Hux moved forward till he was in Kylo’s face, “What do you really know about me, Supreme Leader?”

“That we are more alike than we are both willing to admit.” Kylo did his best to keep his poker face as he continued, “Both of us killed our fathers to get where we are, our want for the First Order to conquer the galaxy, ” Ren cast his glance to the side as Hux took in everything he was saying, “You would do anything to get what you want, so would I.” Hux’s reaction was unreadable as he stared Ren down. Kylo’s face was determined, “You would kill anyone who would stand in your path, including me, but you didn’t kill me in the Throne room because you had no reason to.” Kylo nearly close the gap between them, “I know I can’t be the only one here who wants something from someone.”

Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist and this time it was Kylo’s turn to get pinned down, “How about you finally spit out what you have been hiding this whole time.” 

“You want me.” Kylo spat defiantly, “And I’m just waiting till you finally take me.”

Hux stopped and gave Kylo some thought before he responded, “Is that what this is all about?” Hux leaned into Kylo’s ear, “Is that what you want, or are you just trying to break me?”

“Both.” Kylo muttered. Hux’s eyes flashed something dangerous as he moved his fingers to Kylo’s collar and pulled him off the table and up against his chest. Kylo made a noise of protest.

“Considering you ignored me for the last few cycles, you can sit on your ridiculous throne alone.” Hux let go, stepping away, Kylo reacted on the spot by grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

“You asked me to admit to a lie of not wanting you!” Kylo spewed, his anger rising along with the objects around them breaking, “You weren’t taking me seriously and I had to give you the time to think over my proposal! Don’t you dare think I did it for any other reason!”

Hux’s expression was one of consideration as he looked Kylo over, “Fine then.” Hux pressed himself into Kylo, “You want me,” Kylo seemed to be wavered in the moment. Hux bit Kylo’s lip and pulled, “You have me.”

Kylo was almost frozen where he stood as he looked at Hux with a shocked expression. Hux rolled his eyes as he moved to leave but the gears in Kylo's head began to work and he pinned Hux to the table again. He bit into Hux’s neck and nibbled along his collarbone. 

Hux actually laughed at him, “You are coming across a lot softer than I thought you would.”

Kylo pulled his mouth away and frowned, “What were you expecting?” 

A flash of exhilaration passed Hux’s eyes as he used his legs to flip Kylo and him around, now he was sitting on top of Kylo’s waist. Kylo’s blood pounded as Hux drove his fingers into his robes and started to tear them off. Hux’s nails dug into the flesh around Kylo's shoulders. The cat marks started to bleed which Hux put his lips on them and sucked. His teeth sunk into each mark, making the angry lines darker with each pull. Kylo tried to hide a smirk as he used the force to pull at Hux’s uniform. That only distracted Hux from his work; which also means that Hux was not happy. Frustrated, Hux rolled his hips, he bore his fingers into Kylo's abdomen and pulled. Kylo mewed as he buckled his hips forward causing Hux to push his waist down.

“I was expecting a little bit more force.” Hux mused and it was nearly Kylo’s undoing. He lifted Hux up enough to use the force to pull at his clothes. Kylo grabbed at Hux’s crotch and Hux moaned.

“I can give you force.” Kylo whispered on his lips.

“I hope so.” Hux smiled. 

Together they ruled the galaxy.


End file.
